Epifanía
by Arashi Shinomori
Summary: Y tuvieron doce ocasiones para que Marinette y Adrien vivieran la epifanía de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. A pesar de los altibajos, las discusiones y las visitas inesperadas. Fanfic participante en el reto 12 meses de fanfic 2020.
1. El amanecer de una oportunidad

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella. La canción _Sweet Pandemonium_ es de sus respectivos autores y yo utilizo su letra sin fines de lucro. La imagen utilizada de portada tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**Epifanía**

**Capítulo I.**

**El amanecer de una oportunidad.**

≪So safe

In the blinding light of love unchained

In yesterday's cave≫

_Sweet Pandemonium_, Him.

Durante la víspera de año nuevo, Gabriel Agreste inició un desfile con motivo de la presentación del nuevo estilo juvenil de su marca. Todos los críticos de moda estuvieron atentos al conteo de inicio de año, pues al llegar al cero, Adrien Agreste, el modelo principal, apareció con el diseño exclusivo de la nueva línea de la marca, dando inicio a una fiesta de gala completamente exclusiva.

Sin embargo, apenas pudo, el heredero de la compañía se alejó de aquel alboroto. Apoyando sus antebrazos en un balcón que le permitía ver el cielo estrellado, Adrien suspiró melancólico. Un nuevo año para él significaba otro año de su madre desaparecida.

Usualmente intentaba no pensar en cosas tristes para fiestas importantes, pero este año fue distinto. Quizás porque había terminado su relación con Kagami hacía poco. O porque todavía tenía los sentimientos hacia Ladybug dentro de su pecho. Si bien, no tenía ganas de rumiar su situación actual y solo le apetecía ver el cielo estrellado, sabía que solo debía esperar hasta que fuese una hora prudente para escabullirse a su habitación y encerrarse allí sin que alguien lo echara en falta.

Se preguntó si Ladybug habría patrullado aquella noche sola, como usualmente lo hacía ahora que era la guardiana de los Miraculous. Buscó la respuesta en la luz de las estrellas, pero no divisó la silueta de la superheroína por los alrededores. Quizás estaba junto a su familia celebrando el nuevo año, o con ese chico al que tantas veces mencionaba.

Respiró hondo y miró por sobre su hombro, esperando que los asistentes a la fiesta no hubieran notado su ausencia. Al parecer, estaban concentrados en la música y el baile. Podría estar solo un rato más.

Claro, hasta que una estela negra llamó su atención. Se fijó en Plagg, su kwami, quien flotaba a la altura de su cara con aspecto perezoso.

–¡Anímate, chico! –le dijo–. Es un nuevo año. Es una nueva oportunidad para probar más quesos.

Adrien parpadeó sin comprender a su kwami. A veces le daba la impresión que él lo aconsejaba en código. Luego lo veía tragar una rueda gigante de Camembert y caía en la cuenta de que a su kwami sólo le interesaba comer.

–No quiero probar más quesos, Plagg. Sólo quiero poder escabullirme a mi habitación.

Plagg lo miró con una ceja levantada.

–Bueno, tampoco es que esté tan lejos, ¿no?

–Sí, pero padre se enfadará si descubre que dejé la fiesta a una hora en la que podría estar promocionando su diseño nuevo.

–También se enfadará si descubre que estás aquí sin que nadie vea ese diseño que supuestamente estás promocionando. No veo cuál es la diferencia.

Adrien soltó un suspiro, como si se estuviera armando de paciencia para responderle a su kwami.

–Quizás tengas razón. Solo que me gustaría poder hacer algo más que solo estar de pie, desfilando. Me pregunto si Ladybug habrá salido a patrullar esta noche. –Plagg levantó una ceja ante el cambio de tema, pero se quedó mirando a su portador, esperando a que continuara hablando–. Quizás no debimos haberla dejado sola, Plagg.

–No la hemos dejado sola –reclamó el kwami con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Debo recordarte que fue tu idea el patrullar por separado?

Adrien desvió la vista a la par que se le sonrojaban las mejillas de la vergüenza.

–No pensé que Ladybug me hiciera caso esa vez –confesó–. Lo propuse por Kagami, para que nuestra relación funcionara.

Plagg bufó ante la ironía. Adrien hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte. El kwami se posó entonces en la cabeza de su portador y comenzó a ronronear sobre él, para calmarlo.

Sabía que para Adrien, su relación con Kagami había sido importante. Y había puesto mucho empeño para que funcionara. Pero, al final la chica japonesa decidió dar un paso al costado, dando una razón lo suficientemente válida para terminar: Adrien estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Plagg no pudo hacer más que darle la razón a Kagami y levantar a su cachorro de aquella pena amorosa. Aún no lo lograba del todo, pero tenía fe en que Adrien se recuperaría pronto de aquel desamor.

El kwami se iba a quedar un momento más sobre la cabeza del joven modelo, cuando escuchó el ruido de una cuerda tensándose y destensándose. Buscó con la mirada de donde provenía el sonido y al notar la figura femenina asomarse, se adentró hacia la camisa de su portador, quien había levantado la vista al sentir el familiar sonido de aquel yo-yó mágico.

Segundos más tarde, la heroína de traje rojo con motas negras se había posado sobre el balcón de la terraza de la mansión Agreste con total seguridad. Adrien se quedó mirándola algo embobado, mientras ella cruzaba sus piernas, aún sentada sobre el balcón, mirando al modelo con las mejillas arreboladas.

–¿L-Ladybug?

Adrien odió su voz titubeante. Carraspeó, con tal de mostrarse algo más serio de lo que había sonado. Ladybug soltó una risita nerviosa, que dejó al modelo sin aliento. Ella era tan hermosa.

–Feliz año nuevo. –dijo la heroína.

Él sintió un calorcito llenar su pecho.

–Feliz año nuevo para ti también, Ladybug. –deseó.

Ella le sonrió aún sonrojada.

–¿Estás patrullando? –preguntó Adrien. Luego, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando en que había hecho una pregunta estúpida.

Ladybug se tapó la boca al reír levemente. Adrien abrió los ojos asombrado de verla tan distinta a como se comportaba cuando era Chat Noir. Las mejillas arreboladas de ella la hacían ver adorable. Y alcanzable.

Extendió la mano hacia su rostro, pensando en que se podría desvanecer con solo tocarla, pero ella, al ver sus intenciones, se echó hacia atrás, nerviosa. Adrien detuvo el movimiento de su brazo, pensando en que ella podría caerse del balcón si seguía haciéndose hacia atrás.

–Lo siento, Ladybug –dijo él, sonrojándose–. No quise asustarte. Pensé que, ya sabes, estarías con Chat Noir.

–¿Con Chat Noir? –repitió ella, con incredulidad.

Adrien se quedó callado por unos breves segundos, sin saber qué agregar.

–No, él no me acompaña esta noche. Seguro que está con su novia –explicó Ladybug encogiéndose de hombros–. Siempre me comenta que pasa bastante tiempo con ella. No, yo decidí patrullar sola esta noche.

Adrien se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. Ladybug se inquietó.

–Y… ¿tú? –Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no sonar tan ruda–. Digo, ¿no se supone que estás en la fiesta exclusiva de los Agreste?. Digo, eso supongo, no es que siga tu carrera, ni nada. –desvarío. El rubio la miró con curiosidad y una sonrisa de ternura–. Es decir, venía a vigilar la fiesta, eso, por si venía un akuma y… todo eso.

El modelo soltó una risita.

–Sí, estoy en la fiesta de mi padre como invitado de honor. –explicó–. Pero no me apetecía estar allí adentro.

Ladybug, quien había comenzado a jugar con sus manos por el nerviosismo, las apretó en puños al notar a Adrien algo decaído.

–¿Estás bien, Adrien? –A él lo emocionó notar el brillo de preocupación en aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

–Sí. Es solo que, recordé a mi mamá y me puse algo melancólico. –explicó–. Es todo.

A Ladybug se le apretó el corazón al escuchar aquello. Se acercó lentamente hacia el chico y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de él. Adrien levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la heroína de traje moteado.

–¿Ladybug?

–Si necesitas conversar, puedo quedarme un poco más. –ofreció con las mejillas arreboladas.

Adrien agradeció el gesto en silencio. Puso su mano sobre la enguantada de ella y rompió el contacto visual, para ver el cielo estrellado. Ladybug hizo el ademán de retirar su mano del hombro de él, pero Adrien no la dejó.

–Quizás te parecerá extraño, pero me gustaría pedirte dos favores. –dijo Adrien, aún mirando hacia el cielo.

Ladybug se rió nerviosamente. Adrien al escucharla, se preguntó si así era como se reían las hadas de los cuentos que su madre le contaba de pequeño. Sonrió con nostalgia.

–Disculpa si estoy abusando de tu buena voluntad. Sé que como heroína debes estar muy ocupada.

La chica desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

–No, Adrien. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que estés mejor, lo haré. –respondió ella y Adrien sintió que era su turno de sonrojarse, pero le sonrió antes de responder.

–Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo a ver el amanecer.

Ella parpadeó.

–¿El amanecer?

–A veces, cuando era pequeño, me gustaba quedarme a ver el amanecer del primer día del año. Mi mamá me acompañaba, aunque siempre se terminaba quedando dormida antes de que saliera el sol. Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo ahora.

–Está bien. –respondió ella, algo insegura.

Adrien solo le sonrió en agradecimiento y le pidió que se quedara un momento en el balcón, mientras él se adentraba en la mansión. La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito y nadie había notado su ausencia, por absurdo que pareciera. Así que aprovechó de robar algunos bocadillos y una vieja manta desde la habitación de sus padres. Luego, volvió hacia el balcón donde Ladybug lo esperaba aún algo insegura.

–Traje algo de comer. Seguramente debes estar hambrienta. –dijo, ofreciéndole una bandeja de canapés.

Ladybug sonrió y sacó un bocadillo. Adrien intentó cubrirla con la manta, pero al final la heroína, al verlo tan complicado, le sugirió estirarla como si fueran a hacer un picnic en el balcón de la mansión. Adrien, todo sonrojado, estiró la manta lo mejor que pudo en el suelo y ella puso la bandeja en medio de ambos, continuando la conversación banal que habían iniciado.

El amanecer los sorprendió a ambos sentados uno al lado del otro, con una bandeja de canapés a medio comer y una charla amena.

Ladybug sintió sus mejillas arder, pero intentó concentrarse en el amanecer delante suyo y no en el apuesto rubio que tenía a su costado, quien parecía tan absorto en el espectáculo como ella.

Adrien deseó que su madre pudiera estar viéndolo desde donde se encontraba y supiera lo feliz que era, a pesar de no encontrarse junto a ella.

Cuando los rayos del sol estuvieron más altos, Ladybug se levantó en silencio de la manta, apenada por tener que irse. Adrien siguió los movimientos de ella con la mirada, aún indeciso de hacerle la otra petición.

–Adrien. –llamó la heroína, haciendo que él despertara de su trance–. Yo, debo irme. –anunció, sintiéndose algo boba por decirlo de esa manera tan brusca–. P-p-pero, no es como que me quiera ir, digo, no quiero echarte, digo, echarme –resopló frustrada–. En realidad, tú me habías pedido dos cosas. Yo… quería saber cuál era la otra.

El modelo parpadeó con perplejidad al ver a Ladybug tan nerviosa. Sonrió de gusto, al ver a su _Lady_ en una faceta que se le hizo bastante adorable, aún cuando no se la mostrara a Chat todos los días.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia la parte posterior de su nuca y la acarició con nerviosismo.

–No sé cómo pedirte esto, en realidad –confesó avergonzado. Ladybug se sonrojó, pero esperó a que él volviera a romper el silencio que se había formado entre los dos–. Ladybug –Los ojos azules de ella se posaron sobre los verdes de él, pero ese detalle no lo intimidó–, ¿podrías volver a aceptar a ver el amanecer conmigo?

Si Ladybug se asombró por esa petición, no lo demostró. Solo parpadeó un par de veces que a Adrien le parecieron eternas. Finalmente sonrió.

–Cuando quieras. Siempre y cuando no esté peleando con un akuma. –respondió y besó su mejilla como despedida.

Adrien se quedó mirando cómo su compañera se marchaba de su lado, aún con una mano encima de su mejilla, esperando a que llegara nuevamente un amanecer para compartirlo con ella.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¿Que qué hago yo publicando otra cosa que no sean Los Amantes Mariposa? Esa es una muy buena pregunta (inserte el emoji del monito que se tapa los ojos).

Solo puedo decir que Aquatic Whisper me comentó del reto de 12 meses de fanfiction y aquí estoy XD Atrasada para variar (?) y con ganas de escribir un fic anual, porque me pareció una buena idea XD No sé en qué estaba pensando en realidad XD

En fin, que ya está publicado y no hay nada más que hacer jajajaja. En mi defensa, puedo decir... en realidad, todavía no lo puedo decir, porque sería spoiler XD So, espero que les guste este primer capítulo y sigan los siguientes :D Y, si todo sale bien, nos leemos durante la próxima semana :D

* * *

Próximo capítulo: San Valentín impurrfecto.


	2. San Valentín Impurrfecto

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella. La canción _Sweet Pandemonium_ es de sus respectivos autores y yo utilizo su letra sin fines de lucro. La imagen utilizada de portada tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**Epifanía**

**Capítulo I.**

**El amanecer de una oportunidad.**

≪The truth that could set souls free

Is burried within sweet pandemonium≫

_Sweet Pandemonium_, Him.

Los amaneceres compartidos con Ladybug, como a Adrien le gustaba llamarlos, se hicieron más frecuentes, siempre que la chica del traje moteado tuviera tiempo para pasarlo con él. Nunca pensó que uno de sus propósitos de año nuevo pudiera cumplirse, siendo que lo había pedido para años anteriores. Pero no iba a quejarse.

El único molesto con la situación era Plagg. Pero Adrien no entendía realmente el porqué. Solo sentía los bufidos de su kwami, mientras comía su queso con lentitud, cada vez que él le comentaba sobre las charlas que tenía con Ladybug. Charlas completamente banales, pero que para él significaban mucho. Plagg, luego de escucharlo, se iba a encerrar a su cajón con quesos, argumentando que si seguía hablando cursilerías, le daría indigestión.

Pero Adrien no le hacía caso. Estaba tan entusiasmado, que prefería soñar despierto sobre su relación con Ladybug. Al menos como Adrien se estaba volviendo más cercano a su compañera que como lo era como Chat Noir, pues había descubierto nuevas facetas de ella que la hacían adorable.

Como que Ladybug, podía llegar a tartamudear y se sonrojaba con facilidad. No entendía porqué con él era mucho más cariñosa que con Chat, seguramente porque no lo conocía, o no trataban a diario, o quizás porque intentaba mantenerse fuerte, a pesar del escaso vínculo. No le importa la razón. Le parecía demasiado tierna para su propio bien.

Quizás por eso es que, en alguno de los amaneceres compartidos, Adrien pensó que sería una buena idea intentar que Ladybug se enamorara de su alter ego. Llegó incluso a sugerirle a Ladybug que aceptara una salida con Chat Noir.

–¿Por qué con Chat Noir? –había respondido ella, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza–. Él tiene novia. Y a mí me interesa otro chico.

Claro que a Adrien le sentó como una patada en el estómago la mención del otro chico. Pero volvió a acariciar su nuca con la mano antes de responder intentar explicar que él, como fan, se imaginaba que salían a diversos lugares durante sus patrullajes. Ella intentó camuflar una sonrisa nerviosa en una mueca extraña. No lo logró.

Y Adrien entendió que Chat Noir debía estar en la ecuación si quería enamorar a Ladybug. Lo que le causaba sentimientos encontrados, considerando que él es Chat Noir. Pero no se iba a rendir. Encontraría la forma de incorporarlo a aquel extraño triángulo amoroso en el que estaba. Porque, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Ladybug se sentía mucho más a gusto con Adrien que con Chat Noir. Casi tan a gusto como si Adrien tuviese más posibilidades que el mismo Chat.

Especialmente porque Ladybug lo había escogido como su compañero. Y no, no se refería como Chat Noir, sino por el incidente de Desperada, cuando ella pensó que sería buena idea otorgarle el miraculous de la serpiente a Adrien Agreste. Si bien, al final no resultó como había esperado, nunca olvidaría las palabras de Ladybug al entregarle el miraculous de la serpiente.

Por eso, se armó de valor un amanecer particularmente frío de finales de enero y le pidió una cita a Ladybug. Nada comprometedor. Solo ver el amanecer llegar para el día de San Valentín.

Ladybug, sonrojada, se quedó mirándolo por segundos que le parecieron eternos. Pensó por un momento que le iba a responder negativamente a su propuesta. Sin embargo, se sorprendió gratamente al verla asentir con la cabeza. ¡Ladybug le había dicho que sí!

¡Ladybug dijo que sí!

Cuando la superheroína dejó una estela de su aroma a vainilla mientras se alejaba de su ventana, Adrien se giró hacia Plagg.

–¡No puedo creer que tenga una cita con Ladybug, Plagg! –comentó, emocionado, mientras le extendía a su kwami una rueda extra de queso.

Plagg suspiró.

–¿No que tú estabas saliendo con Kagami? No soy un experto en relaciones humanas, pero, ¿no se supone que deberías dejar de salir con chicas, al menos por un tiempo, luego de romper con tu novia?

–Sí, pero ella decidió terminar conmigo durante la celebración del año nuevo. Y ya ha pasado tiempo de eso. Es San Valentín, Plagg. ¿Qué podría pasar? Debo solo encontrar la forma de que Chat Noir se cuele a la fiesta –A Plagg le dolió ver aquel brillo de emoción en Adrien.

–Pero, no es bueno usar los miraculous para beneficio personal, Adrien.

–Tranquilo Plagg, es solo ver el amanecer nuevamente. No estaré usando el miraculous para algo personal. –dijo, mientras se ponía el pijama y se acostaba en su cama–. Es casi como una cita.

Plagg se quedó mirando a su portador con tristeza.

–No me gustaría tener que decir ≪te lo dije≫, chico. –susurró, siguiéndolo hasta el interior de su cama.

Pero Adrien no lo había escuchado. Se había quedado dormido a penas su cabeza tocó la almohada, pues al día siguiente, tenía un San Valentín que celebrar, junto a Ladybug.

El día estaba soleado. Era sábado y eso le daba a Adrien más tiempo para planificar la velada perfecta para él y Ladybug. Durante el desayuno, casi soltó una carcajada nerviosa cuando Nathalie lo quedó mirando con su habitual seriedad, luego de hacer un pedido de rosas para llenar su habitación. No supo si al final logró convencerla de que quería bañarse en pétalos de rosas para conservar su belleza, pero, esperaba que su padre no quisiera echar un vistazo a su alcoba a supervisar sus clases de piano justo cuando él estuviera con Ladybug.

De todas formas, dudaba que ocurriera algo como eso, especialmente porque según la agenda de Nathalie, su padre tenía tiempo para él en tres semanas más. Así que, luego de participar en una sesión de fotos, logró obtener algo de tiempo para decorar su habitación para Ladybug.

Los pétalos de rosas estaban perfectamente repartidos por el suelo de la alcoba de Adrien. Velas encendidas decoraban el lugar, dando el toque romántico. En donde debía estar el piano, se encontraba una manta extendida y una cesta con varios pain au chocolat de la panadería de los padres de Marinette, porque el chocolate era un infaltable en San Valentín.

Adrien se sentó en medio de la manta, sintiéndose como en un manga shoujo. Excepto porque él no iba a entregarle un chocolate hecho a mano a Ladybug, pero le entregaría algo muy parecido, junto con su corazón.

El anochecer cayó y cerca de las diez de la noche, la heroína de traje moteado se posó en una de las ventanas abiertas del cuarto del modelo rubio.

Sin embargo, quien la recibió no era Adrien, sino Chat Noir.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Chat? –escuchó a Ladybug preguntar.

–Tengo una cita, Ma Lady.

Ladybug lo miró extrañada.

–¿Aquí? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí. –dijo con solemnidad y la miró, esperando que ella se diera cuenta.

Casi pudo ver los engranajes en la cabeza de la chica moverse hasta hacer click.

–¿Adrien? –preguntó, con lo que parecía ser, horror.

Chat Noir dió un paso hacia atrás, inseguro. Pero ya el daño estaba hecho. A Ladybug le cayeron dos lágrimas por las mejillas, dos gotas de agua salada causada por la impotencia.

Chat pasó saliva nervioso. No era la revelación que se había imaginado.

–¿Ma Lady? –Tanteó el terreno. Luego de alejarse, volvió a dar dos pasos hacia la chica, quien apretaba los puños y los dientes con fuerza frente a él–. Te harás daño.

–¿Más del que me hiciste tú? –medio gritó.

Chat se acercó a ella, intentando abrazarla y calmarla, pero Ladybug no lo dejó. Los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas lo frenaron de volver a hacer otro intento de acercarse.

–¿Sabías que después de eso tengo que quitarte el miraculous? ¿O lo olvidaste convenientemente? –preguntó con ironía y luego lloró de impotencia.

Chat Noir, quien había extendido una mano para poder tomar la de ella, dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados. Los aretes de Ladybug sonaron en breves pitidos, pero ella los ignoró. A los minutos, la luz rosada cegó por segundos Chat, quien se tapó los ojos para luego girarse a ver.

Frente a él estaba Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Y él solo quería la tierra se lo tragara.

–Ahora no tiene que haber más secretos entre nosotros, ¿verdad Adrien? –respondió Marinette con frustración, para luego salir de la habitación del modelo, luego de transformarse.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Creo que olvidé decir algo importante en las notas de autora del capítulo anterior: Este fic está compuesto de one-shots concatenados y se irá actualizando una vez al mes. Lo que significa que no habrá actualización de este fic hasta marzo.

Eso nos deja en un mal escenario, porque, creo que sé lo que están pensando: ¡¿Qué clase de especial de San Valentín es este?! Digo, Mari y Adrien enojados por la revelación de identidades y ¿lo dejo hasta ahí hasta marzo? Bueno, marzo es la próxima semana jajajaja así que, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Son normas del reto jejeje.

Muchas gracias a **AquaticWhisper, Chrisbooth-Grey, AkiRoss y MeimiCaro** por sus reviews en el capítulo 1 ^^ Y nos estamos leyendo :D

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Nuestras viejas fotografías escolares.


	3. Nuestras viejas fotografías escolares

**Dissclaimer: **Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, Zagg Studios, Toei Animation y un montón de gente que no soy. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, pero está hecha sin fines de lucrar con ella. La canción _Sweet Pandemonium_ es de sus respectivos autores y yo utilizo su letra sin fines de lucro. La imagen utilizada de portada tampoco me pertenece.

* * *

**Epifanía**

**Capítulo III.**

**Nuestras viejas fotografías escolares.**

≪_Afraid_

_That everything remains unchanged_

_In this fragile dream_≫

_Sweet Pandemonium_, Him.

_Paris, diez años después._

–¡Ladybug! –El grito de Bunnyx hizo que ella dejará caer un plato y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Ella dudó en mirar el desastre que había ocasionado o ver a su amiga aparecer en medio de su pequeña sala de estar a través de un portal de la madriguera.

–¡Estamos atrasados Ladybug! –dijo Bunnyx con urgencia–. Vengo del futuro y necesitamos a Chat Noir ahora para arreglar este desastre. –La heroína del miraculous del conejo siguió en una explicación que en otro momento a la portadora de la mariquita le habría parecido interesante, pero ella estaba concentrada en los pedazos desperdigados por el suelo.

Miró a su compañera y notó a Adrien Agreste detrás de ella, caminando con parsimonia. Como todo un gato, en opinión de Marinette.

–Santos Gatos, ¿qué ocurre aquí? –comentó con gracia, un adulto Adrien mirando a Marinette adulta–. Pensé que tus días de botar cosas y tropezarte habían terminado, _Ma Lady._

–Ya ves –Marinette se encogió de hombros con simpleza–, no puedo terminar de ser completamente torpe.

Bunnyx, al notar que sus líderes no estaban prestándole atención, gruñó de indignación.

–¿Pueden escucharme ustedes dos? –medio gritó Bunnyx con indignación.

Marinette y Adrien se miraron largamente antes de dirigir su atención hacia su compañera, quien había enmudecido ante la muestra de comunicación absoluta entre esos dos.

–Te escuchamos, Bunnyx. –dijo Marinette.

–Sí, vamos tarde, por lo que sé. –comentó Adrien.

Bunnyx resopló.

–¿Ya lo sabían, verdad? –Quiso gruñir de rabia al ver cómo el par de portadores se miró por segunda vez a los ojos, como si estuvieran intercambiando un diálogo mudo–. Que iba a venir por ustedes para arreglar algo del pasado.

Adrien se acercó hasta la heroína vestida de conejo y la abrazó por los hombros con camadería.

–Sí, bueno, no es muy común que vengas de visita.

–Suéltame, gato pulgoso. –gruñó la chica con desprecio.

–Bunnyx, no llegas tarde. –Marinette habló finalmente, con un tono tan calmado, que desvió la atención de los dos hacia ella–. De hecho, diría que llegaste justo a tiempo –comentó, revisando un calendario cercano a ella–. Pero sí quisiera pedirte un favor.

Bunnyx quedó perpleja ante aquella petición. Miró al rubio que se encontraba aún abrazándola por los hombros y le sonreía divertido, seguramente expectante a su respuesta.

–¿Tengo otra opción? –respondió la portadora del miraculous del conejo con resignación.

Marinette sonrió de gusto y se transformó en Ladybug, a la vez que Adrien se transformaba en Chat Noir. Bunnyx abrió un agujero con su poder de madriguera y metió a ambos superhéroes dentro de él. Luego, el portal desapareció.

* * *

Un joven Adrien de quince años suspiró de frustración al notar cómo Marinette entraba a escondidas de la profesora Bustier a clases. Nino aguantó una risita nerviosa, haciendo que ella se fijara en los primeros asientos del salón.

Él estaba seguro que el anhelo en sus ojos verdes era genuino al cruzar miradas con Marinette. Pero ella, apenas sus ojos se encontraron, desvió la mirada con rencor y se dirigió con rapidez a su asiento. El rubio agachó su vista hacia su cuaderno y pensó en que ya no podía hacer nada más por recuperar la relación.

Soltó el lápiz que estaba utilizando, al darse cuenta que había escrito sin querer el nombre de Marinette. Quiso gritar ahí mismo de la frustración, cuando sintió la mano de Nino posarse sobre su hombro. Dirigió su vista hacia él, quien lo miraba con preocupación.

–No sé qué le hiciste a Marinette –susurró el moreno, con lentitud–, pero discúlpate. Creo haberte dicho que ella, ante todo, quiere que le digas la verdad.

A Adrien se le humedecieron los ojos.

–Ese fue precisamente el problema, Nino.

Nino hizo una mueca, como si estuviera pensando en qué responder. Pero, Adrien no la alcanzó a notar, sino que estuvo pendiente de lo que había escrito en su cuaderno. Al final, terminó por fingir que tomaba notas sobre la lección que estaba dando Madame Bustier.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el recreo. Los estudiantes de la clase se levantaron de sus asientos casi de inmediato y caminaron con calma hasta la salida. Todos, menos Adrien, quien seguía absorto en su cuaderno de notas, pensando en que debía terminar de escribir. Y, a pesar de los múltiples llamados de Nino, terminó quedando solo en el salón.

Plagg salió de su escondite con un trozo de queso camembert entre sus patitas. Se posó sobre el mesón y echó un vistazo a lo que estaba Adrien escribiendo. Al terminar de leer, dejó caer su queso con horror.

–¡No puedes hacer eso Adrien! –le reclamó el kwami con tristeza.

–Sí puedo, Plagg. Marinette fue bien clara.

–¡Pero, chico! –protestó Plagg, pero una luz lo distrajo.

Tanto el kwami de la destrucción, como su portador, miraron boquiabiertos el portal del tiempo frente suyo, desde donde salió Ladybug. Adrien se sorprendió tanto que se levantó de su asiento y la silla cayó hacia atrás.

Esa Ladybug no era su Ladybug. Se veía mucho más madura. Su cabello no estaba recogido en dos coletas, sino en una trenza que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y caía graciosa sobre el izquierdo. El traje también había cambiado. Era rojo y con motas, sí. Pero con detalles en negro en los brazos y piernas, como si llevara guantes y botas largas respectivamente.

Plagg sobrevoló a la heroína recién llegada y la examinó con escrutinio. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió con diversión.

–Buenos días, Plagg. –saludó graciosa. Luego, miró a Adrien a los ojos–. Buenos días, Adrien.

El chico casi cayó al suelo de la impresión. Los ojos de Marinette nunca le habían parecido tan profundos hasta ese momento. Porque estaba seguro que esa Ladybug era Marinette.

–Mari… –Intentó decir su nombre, pero Ladybug siseó con delicadeza, interrumpiéndolo.

–¿Le importará a tu padre si damos un paseo, Adrien? –Ladybug guiñó un ojo coqueta–. ¿O prefieres seguir escribiendo tu carta de renuncia durante la clase de Madame Mandeleiev? –Adrien la miró con sorpresa, pero ella lo obvió–. Hasta donde recuerdo era bien estricta y no le gustará saber que no le estás poniendo atención –comentó casual, mientras se acercó hasta el cuaderno de Adrien y arrancó la hoja donde él estaba escribiendo.

–¡Espera! –gritó Adrien. Ladybug lo miró con curiosidad.

–Sé que aún no la terminas, Adrien. Pero quiero que escuches primero lo que tengo que decir. Luego, podrás entregarle esta carta a mi yo de este tiempo. –dijo y abrió su yoyo para colocar la carta doblada dentro.

–Siempre es como tú quieres que sea, _Ma Lady_. –susurró Adrien con tristeza.

–¿Entonces, vienes? –preguntó Ladybug, algo insegura, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado.

–Tengo que, ¿o no? –respondió en un suspiro.

Ladybug no dijo nada de vuelta. Solo pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura del joven modelo y con un movimiento de su brazo, extendió el hilo del yoyo mágico, quedando amarrado en uno de los barandales del edificio frente a la escuela. Luego, con un tirón, Ladybug se impulsó y salió por la ventana con Adrien bajo el brazo, hasta llegar a la azotea, donde fue columpiándose por los tejados de París, tratando de pasar inadvertida por los parisinos que caminaban a mediodía siguiendo con su vida.

Adrien, en un comienzo, se aferró nerviosamente a la superheroína al sentir el vértigo de saltar por los tejados de París sin su traje. Pero, el aroma a vainilla de Marinette lo tranquilizó lo suficiente como para recordar que él alguna vez soñó con que Ladybug lo llevara abrazado mientras paseaban por los tejados de la ciudad o incluso mientras escapaban juntos para vivir su amor. Ahora no era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero se permitió acurrucarse un poco sobre el hombro de la superheroína y disfrutar el viaje, aunque sea un poco.

Cuando Ladybug frenó el movimiento de su yoyo, soltó a Adrien con delicadeza. El rubio se sintió algo desestabilizado por un momento, pero luego miró a su alrededor, notando el mismo balcón donde alguna vez llevó a Marinette, luego de que Ladybug lo dejara plantado.

¿Es que no podía ser más irónico estar ahí en ese momento?

–Ladybug, ¿por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó Adrien con inseguridad, volteando a mirar para cualquier lado menos para donde estaba la superheroína.

–Una vez me trajiste aquí, _Chaton_. Me trae muchos recuerdos estar aquí. –respondió Ladybug, mientras abría su yoyo–. Nunca te lo dije, pero antes de que me trajeras, yo pensaba que tus sentimientos hacia mí no eran reales.

Adrien abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Luego, apretó sus puños con fuerza.

–¿Viniste aquí a decirme eso? –interrogó con enfado.

La heroína levantó la vista de su yoyo y miró a su compañero, como si estuviera acostumbrada a tratar con él enfadado.

–No, Adrien –Ladybug frunció el entrecejo–. Vinimos aquí –corrigió con el tono de voz ligeramente más alto–, porque debo decirte que no voy a aceptar tu carta de renuncia.

–La Marinette de este tiempo no sabe que voy a renunciar.

–Se va a enterar en algún momento, Adrien. Y te va a decir lo mismo que yo. Que no acepta tu renuncia.

–Ella fue la que me dijo que si conocía mi identidad, debía entregar mi miraculous.

–¿Tan poco apego le tienes a tu propio miraculous? ¿Tan poco cariño le tienes a Plagg? –le preguntó Ladybug, haciendo que los ojos de Adrien se pusieran acuosos.

El adolescente volteó hacia otro lado y se abrazó a sí mismo.

–¿Viniste aquí solamente a regañarme por lo que hice?

La superheroína soltó un suspiro de cansancio, a la vez que se frotaba la sien con los dedos.

–No. Vine en realidad a mostrarte esto. –dijo, causando que el adolescente hiciera el ademán de darse vuelta a mirar, para luego volver a su estado inicial. Ladybug rió ante la conducta del muchacho–. Siempre has sido tan curioso, _mon Chaton_. –Y rió.

Adrien se sintió acalorado de pronto. La risa de Ladybug lo había sorprendido. Tan dulce y cantarina. Tantas veces había soñado con que él provocaría esa risa y nunca lo había logrado. Hasta ahora.

Se dió vuelta, pensando que había sido un sueño. Pero Ladybug estaba riéndose, mientras tapaba su boca con su mano derecha y con la izquierda sostenía un par de fotografías.

–¿Q-qué… qué querías mostrarme? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Ladybug dejó de reírse, pero aún con una sonrisita divertida se acercó hasta el chico y le mostró las fotografías. Adrien echó un vistazo y se sorprendió al ver que eran varias fotografías de él mismo, modelando.

–Míralas por ti mismo. –respondió Ladybug, divertida y le extendió las fotografías.

Adrien las tomó con curiosidad y se extrañó al ver solo fotografías suyas. Muchas de ellas, incluso sacadas de su cuenta de Instagram.

–¿Por qué son solo fotografías mías, Ladybug?

Ella solo rió.

–No estás mirando bien, _Chaton_. Son fotos nuestras.

Adrien volvió a mirar las fotografías. Efectivamente estaba Marinette en el fondo, casi escondida, mirándolo, con atención. Adrien delineó la figura de ella con el dedo. Estaba Marinette, escondida, viendo cómo él saboreaba un macarrón. Lo veía a él.

Oh, Dios.

–¿Nunca fuiste solo una amiga, verdad? –preguntó el chico y miró a la heroína, quien sonreía con gracia.

–_Chaton_, eras tú el que decía eso. Yo lo que más quería era que me notaras. Gracioso si me lo preguntas, porque eso también era lo que querías tú. –Ladybug rió haciendo que un calor se expandiera en el pecho de Adrien.

–¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?

–Por la misma razón de que yo no me di cuenta, _Chaton_. Porque fuimos ciegos. Nos enceguecimos. Tú buscando a Ladybug y yo buscando a Adrien. –explicó Ladybug con ternura–. Y está bien. Tú, al dar ese primer paso en San Valentín, nos sacaste la venda. No apruebo todavía tu método, pero, ahora que entiendo porqué hiciste lo que hiciste, creo que fue algo que debía pasar. Incluso, me da nostalgia recordarlo ahora.

–Entonces, ¿tú en el futuro no estás enojada conmigo?

–No, _Chaton_. –Ladybug le tocó la nariz con el dedo, apartándolo como lo hacía siempre. Adrien se acarició la punta de la nariz con cuidado–. Me enfado contigo todo el tiempo. Pero es porque tú no dejas de hacer bromas tontas.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

–¡No son tontas! –replicó–. Y no quiero enojarme contigo por esto también. Me basta y sobra con que mi Marinette esté enfadada conmigo.

–No estoy enfadada contigo ahora, _Chaton_ –replicó Ladybug, divertida–, pero sí quiero que hagas algo por mí.

–¿Qué cosa?

–En realidad son dos cosas.

–Pues dime.

Ladybug sonrió. Adrien se sonrojó al notar la misma mirada de su compañera cuando ella sabía qué hacer con el Lucky Charm. Amaba esa mirada. En realidad, la amaba a ella. Pero, a pesar de sus sentimientos, escuchó con atención el plan de la adulta heroína y no replicó en ningún momento.

Solo Ladybug sabía al final porqué hacía las cosas. Y él sólo podía confiar, como siempre hacía.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Creo que llegaré a un lugar especial en el infierno al que van las personas que dejan sus fics a medio terminar jajajaja. Espero en realidad que no ocurra jajaja pero si lamento mucho el retraso en actualizar este fanfic en particular u.u (Y bueno, Los Amantes Mariposa y el Reto MariChat, pero en esos fics daré las disculpas correspondientes).

Solo me queda decir: ¿Alguien más siente que esta cuarentena no te deja tiempo para nada? ¿Nadie? ¿Solo yo? T_T

De todas formas, lamento que hayan odiado tanto a Adrien en el capítulo anterior jajaja, espero que ahora no lo odien tanto.

Y quisiera agradecer los reviews que me llegaron en el capítulo dos. Muchas gracias a: **Aquatic Whisper, ChrisBooth-Grey, Manu, AkiRoss** y **Higushi **por sus bellos reviews :D

* * *

Próximo capítulo: La bufanda perdida.


End file.
